Snow Couples
by DTs Rock On
Summary: Trish and Nero spend a snowy day together.


"Come on you lazy lump, it's midday already" Credo tried to wake Nero up.

"But it's warm in bed, it's cold out there," a hand appeared out of the mound of blankets and pillows that Nero was hiding under and pointed towards the general direction of the window. "Besides, I'm awake, I'm just not getting out of bed," he said.

"Alright, but don't go complaining to me when you realise you've wasted the day away, kid" Credo said, going to do "something" in the Opera House.

A few minutes later he called through the door "Nero, guess who I've seen coming up the path," Nero, being completely buried under every blanket and pillow he could find, didn't hear the warning. The first thing he knew about it was a flying lump that jumped onto his bed and began to bury around the blankets trying to find Nero in amongst it all.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" he said, wigging out of his cocoon to see what had just attacked him. He grinned when he saw it was Trish, wrapped up in a warm looking coat with fluff trimming on the hood, and a cute pair of mittens dangling from the sleeves.

"Morning Nero," she smiled. "What you doing?"

"Staying warm," the boy said, looking out of the window at the snow.

"Oh, come on Nero, it's not that cold. I guess it's not that boring...!" Trish said, digging around trying to find Nero's arm under the blankets to drag him out of bed by.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up," Nero said, untangling himself from the covers. Trish laughed when he emerged from all the blankets.

"Go heat the kettle up and I'll be with you in a minute," he said.

A few minutes later, Nero joined Trish by the fire and the two made hot chocolate with the water she had boiled.

"You really want to go outside in that snow?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, the snow's not actually falling any more, it'll be fun," Trish smiled, her hands wrapped around her mug to absorb warmth from it before she went out in the cold again.

"Oh, go on then," Nero smiled. "But if I turn into an icicle I'll blame you,"

"You wouldn't turn into an icicle, you'd turn into a Nerocicle or something," Trish smiled. Nero rolled his eyes. He eventually found them and held the door open for Trish to go through before leaving the house himself.

The pair picked out a good patch of snow to build a snowman on and started working on putting together a bunch of snow large enough to build the body out of.

The time passed quickly as they built up the snowman. Once they'd built both the head and the body they puzzled over how to get the top half onto the top of the bottom half, neither of them was tall enough to reach. They'd made it so large.

"I know!" said Nero, smiling. He handed the smaller lump of snow to Trish and picked her up carefully. Now she could reach far enough to put the parts together. Once she was satisfied, the top was on securely, Nero put her down gently.

"Lets go find some stuff to decorate it with," Trish smiled and walked back in the direction of the house. She and Lloyd found a bunch of things they decided would look good on the snowman and headed out to the garden again. They worked together to add the decoration to the snowman, and, once it was finished, both of them stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Looks good," Nero nodded.

"I think that's good enough to deserve a reward of another hot chocolate," Trish said, once again turning towards the house. Only this time she slipped on a patch of ice and fell into a large pile of snow.

"Trish! Are you OK?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she giggled, flailing about in the snow a bit trying to get out. Nero moved over to her carefully and pulled her out of the snow. He brushed the worst of the snow off her black shirt and out of her blond hair and then giggled.

"Look," he said, pointing to where she'd fallen. "It's a snow angel!"

"That's cute," Trish smiled. "And much better than a hole in a wall."

"Honestly," Nero said and rolled his eyes. "Lets go inside and make that hot chocolate, I'm getting cold."

"So," Trish smiled at Nero over the top of the large, steaming mug she was holding. "Was that worth being dragged out of bed for?"

"I recon so," said Nero. "Although I told you I'd blame you if I got cold, and I did. My nose is frozen."

Trish giggled, leaned over and gave his nose a quick kiss. Nero blushed brightly as Trish settled back down in her chair and smiled at him. _Yes_, he thought,_ it had definitely been worth it..._**I know that this is quite a strange pairing, but read and review! (Suit yourself!)**

* * *

**Cerberus: It was OOC!**


End file.
